Love hurts
by WolfObsessed
Summary: It's true what they say love hurts.....Especially when its onesided. Normally my sis hates onesided stories but she needed to express her feelings some how and what better way to do that then writing a Drake and Josh story?


I'm in love, deeply in love. I would do anything for him.

But he left me.

He left me when I told him how I felt.

I need him.

Without him him I can barely breath.

My heart breaks more and more each day without him.

He's my light.

He broke-no, shattered-my heart. And then he took it with him.

He killed me inside.

I cry at every little thing that reminds me of him.....Like when I see him on TV, or see his picture in a magazine...Or even just hearing his name. Cause all I can here are the words Drake said and the look of disgust on his face.

_"Wait! Wait! You what me?" Drake asked with disbelief and disgust rising up in his voice, as he turned to look at me._

I swallowed, and couldn't meet his eyes. I couldn't believe I just blurted that out to him. We were just sitting side by side on the couch watching Blues Brothers, then out of no where I blurt out my feelings. What was wrong with me?

"I-I said....I love you."

There was a choking silence.

I chance a look at Drake, to find him looking back at me blankly.

"Drake-"

"Get out!" Drake yelled with disgust, standing up, and backing away from me.

That hurt me.

I stood up slowly.

"B-but....Drake-"

"Fine, if your not gonna leave, I'll leave!" Drake snapped.

He grabbed his guitar and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Minutes later I heard a car leave the driveway.  
  
....That was the last time I saw him.

I tried to call him a thousand times, but fear always got the better of me. When I finally did get enough courage to call him, he didn't pick up. So I left a message....A message where I sounded so retarded. Stuttering and rambling on and on.

It's been five months since then and I never got a call back.

Drake calls mom, dad, and Megan on their cellphones.

He never comes to visit, not even on holidays. He misses them, I know that......I know that Drake was really close to Audrey....Cause Drake's dad left when he was little, so he just had his mommy....That's how I always felt with my dad....Even though I excepted Audrey as my mom right away and loved her like a real mom....She really wasn't...She wasn't there my whole life like my dad was....And I know that's how Drake always felt.....He didn't except my dad as his dad as quickly as I did his mom.....But over time he did.....He called him dad....But called him Walter most of the time....I know my dad was really the closest Drake had to a dad and I know he loves him just like a dad......And I know even though Megan was evil and always played pranks on Drake and me.....That her and Drake were close. They miss him too.....mom, dad, even Megan.

The family hasn't been the same after Drake left. It's a sad, depressed household. Megan doesn't even prank anymore.

Drake's just being selfish! He doesn't want to face me.....He doesn't want anything to do with me, so he's hurting our family, me, and even himself.

I pray every night that he will come back. I always think about killing myself to end my misery, but I'm afraid of pain.....But that doesn't stop me from wishing every time I go to sleep that I'll never wake up.

I'm gonna end up a lonely hobo.

I'm falling apart..

I'm going insane.

I'm never going to find love.

I mean who would want me?

Drake didn't want me.

Other then Mindy, no girl wanted me.

I have this feeling inside me, one that grows each day. It's a mix of hurt, betrayal, anger, and depression.

I feel myself losing my sanity more and more each day.

I could feel it in me that I was going completely insane.

I stopped worrying about school and my future.

I'm actually thinking about dropping out of school.

I know this is not like me.

None of it is.

I guess love is so strong it can change a person for better or worse.

It changed me for the worse.

I hate love.

It hurts.

It hurts so bad.

It's true what they say love hurts......Especially when it's onesided.


End file.
